Revenge of Devimon
by Whil-o-whisp
Summary: Devimon is back, and he's mad. He's taken away our brave digidestined digimon, and is trying to snatch the digidestined away by attacking the weakest link. But who is the weakest link? And what's wrong with Matt? This'll be a toughie. proceeding.
1. Prologue

---REVENGE OF DEVIMON---

_Prologue_

_Pairings: you'll see… but this should give you a hint._

_Rating: T for Shounen Ai, gay relationship, and not nice language (susceptible to change throughout story so deal with it)._

_!Warning!: Flames will only be used to cook my preheated TV dinner. This does contain cursing; shounen ai (the evolving relationship of a gay couple), and several other not nice concepts that such people who do flame might not like so deal with it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any songs, characters, or Digimon in this fan fiction; the characters and Digimon belong to Saban and Toei Animations as well as its respected manga creators. However, I do own this fan fiction itself and if one would like to use any part of it, pm me and I will give my permission. _

_Season: Digimon Adventure 02_

_Genre: Angst, Romance, Fluff in later chapters._

_(- means that there is a note at the end of the page for this)_

_P.O.V.: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya/Yagami. _

Okay, first, my name's Taichi "Tai" Kamiya-. I'm a Digidestined. If you remember from our first adventure in the Digiworld, we fought Devimon, a wicked evil Digimon bent on ruling the digital world! And destroying us, of course. Well, we destroyed him with the help of Angemon and the other Digidestined of course. We couldn't have survived without the others.

The other eight Digidestined are my best friends, one is a sibling of mine actually. They weren't ALL my best friends the whole time. I hated a couple of them more than once. Well, I should at least tell you about them first, before I tell you other things.

First is Sora Takenouchi, one of the coolest girls I know. I met her on a soccer team I was on when we were younger, and then later at school. She's a Digidestined with the others and me. Her Digimon is Biyomon, a weird pink bird thing. Next is Joe Kido, a real oddball but a pretty cool guy. He's pretty reliable, but worries a lot and always nags everybody. It kind of gets on my nerves sometimes. He's cool though, and he's the oldest so he has authority as far as the adults are concerned. His Digimon is this weird seal Digimon named Gomamon, and he's a hilarious Digimon, much unlike Joe. Next is Mimi Tachikawa, a real spoiled brat, but she's kind of cool anyway. If you saw her, you'd be able to guess her favorite color in one guess. Here's a hint, it's the same color as her pink hair, dress and cowboy hat. Mimi's Digimon is a weird plant thing called Palmon.

Okay, now that those three are introduced, time for my other three friends, not including my sister. First up is one of my absolute best friends: Koushiro "Izzy" Izume. He's a real computer whiz, even if he's a year or two my junior, he's the one the seniors in high school come to for help with homework. He can hook up his trusty laptop to just about any computer in the entire world and crack any code or riddle. His Digimon is a beetle Digimon named Tentomon, and he's about as smart as Izzy when it comes to the digital world.

Next is T.K. He used to be a real whiny kid but when he grew up, he's become so much cooler as he's gotten older, as well as several inches taller I'm astonished to say. He's best friends with my little sister Kari and has had a crush on her for years. His Digimon is a two-toned orange and white weird, winged pig looking thing named Patamon, but when it evolves into an angel, it's pretty cool. T.K. and me get along pretty well and he looks up to me more than anybody else he knows. He's a good friend of mine only because of his older brother.

His older brother… Yamato "Matt"- Ishida. Mister cool, calm, collected Adonis. He's one of the hardest shells to crack, and currently the object of my affections. Short blonde hair combed to perfection and icy blue eyes daring anybody to try to get near him, who wouldn't fall for this guy? He's hated me for years, and yet he doesn't. It's weird, I guess, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Well, there's only one other way I would have it, him in my arms. But it's an empty pipe dream. He can't stand me half the time and he's never even showed any clue of him being gay anyway. If he is, he's pretty closed off about it.

My sister Kari, the one I've mentioned several times? Well, she told me that I should just tell him, and if he feels the same, he'd come out. I just told her to eat her breakfast before I shoved her face into it. Kari's the eighth Digidestined, and probably the most important. Her Digimon is a constant Champion, Gatomon, who used to be evil as heck and tried to kill Matt and I. Kari wasn't there at the time, and even if she had been, she'd probably forgive and forget like she always does. She's such a kind caring little squirt.

Back to what I was saying before I got into the subject of my wonderful (and some: extremely hot) friends. If any remember Devimon, then they should remember how much trouble we had with him with our Digimon at the rookie and champion level. T.K. lost Patamon when we finally beat him, and he's still traumatized by it now. He almost killed Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Izzy, and me. And he wasn't even the most powerful of our foes. Devimon royally screwed us over then, and I don't think that's all we're going to see of him.

Something tells me Devimon is gonna come back and bite us in the ass… I hate when I'm right.

**_To be Continued..._**

Extra notes:

_-I will be using Kamiya due to the fact that I am a silly little American ninny_

_-I will be calling Yamato Ishida "Matt" due to the same fact as I'm calling Tai a Kamiya. But I do acknowledge his full name_

_Authors note: _Please enjoy this story, its my first attempt at a yaoi story that has more than one or two chapters. I will try to update pretty consecutively but please, if i don't update for a long time, P.M. me and I will try to update, sometimes I just forget about my stories. well, toodles.


	2. Late

---REVENGE OF DEVIMON---

_Chapter one: Late_

_Pairings: you'll see… but this should give you a hint. You know what you searched._

_Rating: T for Shounen Ai, gay relationship, and not nice language (susceptible to change throughout story so deal with it)._

_!Warning!: Flames will only be used to cook my preheated TV dinner. This does contain cursing; shounen ai (the evolving relationship of a gay couple), and several other not nice concepts that such people who do flame might not like so deal with it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any songs, characters, or Digimon in this fan fiction; the characters and Digimon belong to Saban and Toei Animations as well as its respected manga creators. However, I do own this fan fiction itself and if one would like to use any part of it, pm me and I will give my permission. _

_P.O.V.: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya/Yagami._

The first time I really noticed the attraction was in the Digiworld. I don't really know when I noticed it though. Matt had always been the thoughtful, solitude loving, reluctant leader, cool type I always aspired to fall for. He was also the most over protective jerk I knew. He always protected his little brother and Gabumon profusely. He never really cared to try to protect anybody else, save the overall protection he casts every now and again when I was being stupid or I didn't realize that what I was saying was a bad idea.

He always tried to keep people away; even the people he proclaimed were his friends. Snide comments, and his ever draining sarcasm, nobody seemed to sit well with either, despite his caring calm manner. One had to try to be his friend to actually get close enough to even understand part of his life. Even me. Okay, especially me.

I constantly fought with him, I called him things I didn't mean, I attacked him, I taunted him, I doubted him, and I still feel guilty about it. I regret every thrown punch and every single insult. Even if I tried to cover up my fighting by saying it was his fault or that he started it, truth was, he just didn't know how to deal with me. He didn't know how to deal with anybody, I doubt even his brother and Gabumon in the beginning. It was almost sad. He always pushed others away and never even tried or even thought he needed the friendship he pined for.

Sure, eventually he trusted others, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Joe, and even me, eventually, but that took a world of effort on our part. He didn't even try, or thought he needed to try, or even wanted to. Joe had to work the hardest to earn the friendship, but he earned it and hasn't been able to loose it, not that he wants to. He saved T.K. so many times, despite how horrible Matt was him. Izzy and Mimi got the friendship through repeated encounters, and Sora, because Sora is Sora and Sora can get anybody to trust her eventually. They all worked their asses off to get him to trust them and to get him to be their friend.

Me on the other hand, I didn't try. I fought, insulted, ignored and hit him every chance I got. I derailed him, and purposefully did things to him that I would never do to anybody else. And yet, to this day, we are the best friends of the year every year and neither of us will ever desert the other. Strange. We're best friends after all the crap we threw at eachother.

"Tai…Tai!" "Huh?" I looked up dumbly at the sound of my name. Two icy blue eyes met mine and seemed to pull me in. Matt stood over me, leaning over slightly. "Class ended a couple minutes ago smart one, we're gonna be late." He told me, standing straight again so if I jerked, I wouldn't hit his head. I did jerk, looking at my watch with wide eyes. It's rare I daydream that long. Last time I checked, Social studies had just started. Matt just shook his head at me, hoisting his bag a little higher on his shoulder as he waited for me.

I stared up at him for a fraction of a second, taking in the chiseled body. He'd grown a lot since the digital world. At least two inches to be exact, if I remembered correctly. His hair was longer and less disheveled and he had slimmed, loosing the almost nonexistent baby fat he had before we left. Now, he's nothing short of a blonde haired blue eyed Adonis, with the voice of an angel but the attitude of the devil spawn. He seemed uncomfortable, looking away from me to stare at the clock on the wall, despite the watch on his wrist.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably as I stood, closing my notebook. "Don't you have a soccer game today, Tai?" He questioned, looking around for Mr. Ishimoto, but he'd already left for his free period, leaving only me and Matt. He turned back towards me for the reply. My eyes raked his face again, my heart almost aching as I reminded myself that he could never be mine. " Yeah, and don't you have band practice, Matt?" I mocked, smiling playfully at him, though inside I knew he'd blow off my game for his band, not that I'm complaining or anything.

For Matt, his band came first. He'd always had an affinity for music, even back in the digital world. Then, he played the Harmonica. Now that I remember it, the time I found out about that instrument was right after our first fight in the Digiworld. I'd been goofing off and pulling Gabumon's tail when Matt got ticked with me and basically told me to go take my head out of my ass and stop being an idiot, though in not so many words… and a little more eloquently. Being the idiot he had just pointed out, I of course questioned his authority over me and we almost physically fought.

For somebody like him, you wouldn't expect him to apologize, but he did, when the others were taking their cat naps in the abandoned tram, he couldn't sleep and I had watch. He just up and came to apologize to me. Told me he didn't mean to get so mad at me, and that it was just stress about having to deal with being there and having to take care of his little brother, whom had been eight at the time and a serious whiny baby. He'd looked so serious and sad when he apologized but being the insensitive jerk wad I had been, I of course questioned him about how he acts towards T.K. About how he didn't really act like T.K. was his little brother, more like a nuisance.

I'd been pretty rude and insensitive. I have no idea why he answered me, but he did. He told me that his parents had split up three years prior and his mom had taken T.K. while his Dad took him. He looked so sad and helpless, like he'd been so sad when his mom left. He'd gotten really embarrassed after telling me and had run off to the other side of the island. He just played his Harmonica right then and there, trying to drown out a memory with the blues. I'd listened and then acted mad; don't know why though. Maybe it was how sad Matt sounded, but I don't know.

"Earth to Tai! Digiworld to Tai! Come in! We've lost him. What are you thinking about?" Matt asked from my right and I finally noticed that we were walking to my next class. I gave Matt a questioning look, cocking my head to the side. "Huh?" He rolled his eyes at me and repeated. "You'll hurt your head if you think any harder, what's on your mind, bud?" He seemed Genuinely curious for once, instead of the indifferent jackass I'd come to know and love. Quite literally. I shrugged. "I was just thinking about our first trip to the digital world."

"Really?" He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. I nodded nervously. I'd always been the oddball. "That's weird Tai…" He trailed off, and I know I lost him to his own thoughts but hey, nothing new there. "Really?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't answer. "I don't think so. It was a big part of our lives, and still is." He shrugged. "It's the past." I gave him a dry look. "It's the past that's currently at your house eating all your food." I told him, reminding him that Gabumon was at his house, not a figment of his past. He diligently and quite politely flipped his middle finger at me as I continued, "I was thinking about the first time Gabumon digivolved actually." That seemed to rouse him the rest of the way from his stupor. He gave me another thoughtful, skeptical look. Then again, Matt always looked skeptical. "You mean when Seadramon decided I was fish food?" He asked seriously and I couldn't help but laugh.

He smiled. "Yeah. T.K. Was so bent out of shape about it. We were all sure we'd lost you." I slung an arm around his shoulders in the friendliest gesture I could muster. He was so small under my arm. He hadn't broadened as much as I had, and kept an almost feminine look about him. He gave me a coldhearted glare, about to tell him off for talking about T.K. in that way when I gave him a pleading look. He only rolled his eyes, keeping on subject for once as he shrugged me off as he always did. "I wasn't gonna die. You truly are as stupid as you look." I would probably offended if he hadn't added the joking tune to his voice. "And Why's that. Matt?" I played along, rolling my eyes as we rounded a corner to my class.

"Cus I'm da Man." I laughed so hard at that one. He used to say that anytime anybody questioned how he did something as well as he did. He hadn't said it in almost a year as far as I knew, but still, it was nice to hear it. He chuckled along with me. He had a nice laugh, a gentle, almost sweet laugh, covered behind a fist or a hand to hide his mouth. He was just polite that way. I now noticed: Matt had tiny hands, masculine, but tiny. Slim fingers, caloused by the bass strings he plucked every afternoon, only one scar showed on the back of his hand.

"See ya man." He said as he trotted down the hall to his classroom. Truthfully. I do not have a single class with Matt, there's the shame, but we usually come to each others class to walk eachother to class. Despite how weird it is, I cherish those five minutes we walk through the crowded halls Matt usually hated. It was the only time I really got him to myself...

**_To be Continued..._**


End file.
